Goop (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Goop is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Polymorph from Viscosia in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Goop. Appearance Ben as Goop Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Goop had his Omniverse ''appearance. Post-Recalibration Goop has his ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance. Albedo as Negative Goop Negative Goop has Goop's ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance, but with his ''Omniverse ''colour scheme. Goop BTOU Recolor.png|Albedo as Negative Goop Transformation Sequence Ben as Goop Pre-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His limbs and head go limp, as his skeletal structure begins melting, with even the Omnitrix 1.5 dissolving, as he forms a green puddle on the ground. The Anti-Gravity Projector, with the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on top of it, materialises above the puddle, which slowly begins rising, assuming a humanoid shape. One large piece of slime hangs from his head, in a beak-like fashion. Goop opens his glowing green eyes, that have a black outline and bends his arms at his elbows, completing the transformation. Post-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His limbs and head go limp, as his skeletal structure begins melting, with even the Omnitrix 1.5 dissolving, as he forms a green puddle on the ground. The Anti-Gravity Projector materialises above the puddle, which slowly begins rising, assuming a humanoid shape. One large piece of slime forms a right shoulder blade. Goop opens his glowing green eyes, that have a black outline and the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his chest, as he lunges towards the camera, completing the transformation. Albedo as Negative Goop Albedo slams down the Ultimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a red light. Albedo hovers in a dark red background with light red bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His limbs and head go limp, as his skeletal structure begins melting, with even the Ultimatrix dissolving, as he forms a red puddle on the ground. The Anti-Gravity Projector materialises above the puddle, which slowly begins rising, assuming a humanoid shape. One large piece of slime forms a left shoulder blade. Negative Goop opens his glowing red eyes, that have a black outline and the Ultimatrix symbol pops out of his chest, as he slithers towards the camera, leaving a trail of slime behind and completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Polymorph Physiology: Being a Polymorph, Goop posssesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Shapeshifting: '''Goop is able to change every part of his body (head, limbs, torso) into any shape imaginable, with his default form being that of a humanoid. He can grow extra appendages, like tendrills and use them in combat very effectively. He is also able to fit into every space, no matter how small or narrow it may be. **'Enhanced Strength: 'While not one of his often seen powers, Goop is stronger than the average human and can lift approximately half a ton, by altering his density and utilizing his appendages. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Goop is virtually indestructible. Due to his body's liquid-like nature, he is impervious to most types of attack. This, coupled with his apparent lack of internal organs, makes him very durable. For example, physical attacks do little to no harm and projectiles pass safely through him. He is also highly resistant towards fire and ice. **'Regeneration: 'As mentioned above, Goop's body is liquid-like, which means he can be torn apart fairly easily. This is no problem, however, as Goop's parts can reattach and reform him within seconds. **'Slime Projection: 'Goop can expell the material he is made out of in a variety of ways. He usually does this by using 'slime balls' as projectiles from his hands, although he can also do this by shooting a continuous stream of slime. **'Acidic Slime: 'Goop possesses a poweful acid, which is normally used for digestive purposes. However, it has a formidable offensive potential. It is potent enough to dissolve materials such as flesh, wood, stone and metal in seconds. He has full control of this ability, meaning he won't hurt his allies upon physical contact, unless he is willing to do so. **'Elasticity: 'Goop is able to stretch himself to inhuman lengths. The longer he stretches, the thinner the connection with his body parts becomes. Equipment *'Anti-Gravity Projector: 'Polymorphs have adjusted to living in the gravity of their home planet, Viscosia, which is weak compared to most other planets. If a Polymorph were to visit another planet with a stronger gravity than Viscosia's, like Earth, it would turn into an immobile pile of slime. For this reason, the Galvan constructed the Anti-Gravity Projector, allowing Polymorphs to do interplanetary travel. The Anti-Gravity projector imitates the gravity of Viscosia, allowing Goop to function normally on Earth. It enhances his shapeshifting powers and allows him to fly. It can be used as a projectile, akin to a flying disk, the edges being razor sharp. Goop can also be stored inside the Projector. In the case it is destroyed, the Omnitrix 1.5 will immediately generate a new one. Weaknesses *'Anti-Gravity Projector Dependency: 'Goop is completely dependent on his Anti-Gravity Projector for even the simplest forms of movement while on Earth. If Goop is separated from it by more than two feet, or turned off, he will become inert until he is reunited with it. *'Electricity: 'Goop's slime is extremely conductive and can be hurt by electric attacks. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Goop first appeared in ''An Unexpected Upgrade, **Goop was defeated by Dr. Psychobos. *In Time To Go Useless, **'Goop went ultimate. *In You Are Begging For Trouble, **'Goop went ultimate. *In A Day in the Life of A Hero, **'Goop defeated Bubble Helmet. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first appearance) *Time To Go Useless'' *''You Are Begging For Trouble (cameo) *A Day in the Life of A Hero'' Trivia * According to the creator, the reason Goop had his ''Omniverse ''appearance was because of a faulty Anti-Gravity Projector, which made his body appear less humanoid and almost melting. ** This error has been corrected thanks to the recalibration of the Omnitrix 1.5. *Credits for the Negative Goop image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000